The Mentalist Named Bella
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Bella used her talent to help others, to change lives. When she finds out she has a true power, she is asked to team up with Edward Cullen, a FBI agent and together they could make a difference. Will she agree to work with others, to change her style.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where Everything Starts **

I could see his eyes flickering back and forth, between his daughter and the police man. I knew that the girl was lying, she was innocent, the man however was far from it. His eyes showed no regret, no empathy for his lost daughter. She would be behind bars for years, maybe decades, for something she clearing did not do. Her eyes showed fear but this fear was not for the cell she was heading for it was from the man behind her. I have always been observant but this was different, I could see everything. I could see unspoken words between them both, threats and promises. This girl was baited and she was not his daughter.

"Wait," I called to Jacob, my voice soft but unyielding. He kept walking, I was not meant to be here let alone interfering but Jacob would believe me. Or would he? "Jacob," I called again this time moving forward, Jacob put the girl in the police car and I could feel the mans eyes locked on my back, this gave me the confirmation of my guesses.

"Bella, not now," Jacob warned, his partner was watching me ready to come in between us. I could feel the smirk on the mans face as Jacob turned me down.

"Hear me out," I said, low enough for no one else to hear, Jacob turned finally realizing that I was serious. He nodded and took steps away from the crowd. His dark eyes were locked on me, while his uncut hair covered his face. He had no time to cut it, this case was long and he had no breaks.

"Bella, please," Jacob tried to reason with me, I cut him off.

"This is insane but please believe me," I began, Jacob stopped to look at me and nodded for me to continue. "She didn't do it, don't ask how I know. I am trained to observe people, listen to what isn't being said and I know. He threatened her to own up to his crime, he killed his wife and that is not his daughter," Jacob looked curious yet no convinced.

"Then who is she?" Jacob asked, debating inwardly on whether or not to trust my gut feeling.

"Step-daughter, his third marriage. I know Jacob, asked him how many times he has been married," I reasoned with him, Jacob nodded, thinking to himself.

"Bella, this is insane but if you are curious, I will get that DNA test done, they have meaning to ask me on whether not to run it. If you are right about that, then I will trust you," Jacob agreed. We walked back to the crowd of people and Jacob waved to have the young girl taken away, her 'father' looked at me an angry expression present. 'I have got you' I mouth and he huffed walking away. He won't run, he can't run.

* * *

"Bella that was insane, you shouldn't have opened your mouth," Alice exclaimed to me, she worked with Jacob, an forensic specialist. She was one of the best in her field. Her short, black hair and pale skin gave her a daring look, but her height gave her away. She did not reach five foot barely passing four and a half feet. Her eyes were a dark coal color, calming yet held a fire.

"I have a feeling, the results come out later and Jake will call me, I know it Alice," I reassured her, she didn't believe me, none of them really did. I knew I am right, I just needed to prove it to them.

"Being a psychologist hardly makes you an expert on body language, let alone making you the mentalist, Bella," Alice exclaimed, I knew she was right but I wasn't wrong about this man and his 'daughter'.

"I just know Alice, I am right about this," I argued, Alice sighed loudly. They were both at Alice's house, awaiting the result call from Jacob. Alice was making them both a glass of coffee.

"How is Jane?" Alice asked about my longtime young patient. Jane was young only around fourteen, she had been through a lot and has been coming to see me for over two years. She had refused to open up to me for the whole first year but I never gave up, she needed someone to help her. I stuck by her side and finally she trusted me, she never brings up the incident with 'him' but she does tell me how she feels.

"She getting there, I will not give up with her," I told Alice simply. Alice nodded thoughtfully before handing me the glass of coffee. "Thanks," I said back, then my phone rang, Alice looked curiously at me. I looked at the number, Jacob Black. "Jacob?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella, You were right," Jacob said simply, I should be relieved but something was wrong I could hear it in Jacob's voice.

"What happened Jake? What aren't you telling me?" I asked him back, I heard a sigh through the phone.

"The girl, she tried to kill herself, she is in hospital recovering," Jacob informed me. "They are not biologically related and her mother is his third wife, how did you know?" Jacob questioned me.

"I don't know how I knew but I did," I told him, confused on why Jacob was stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. My boss wanted to see you," Jacob told me, why would the head of the FBI want to see me? "Now Bella," Jacob added at the end.

"Okay, I will be there in ten," I told him before hanging up the phone.

* * *

I knocked once on the door, I hear the soft talking ceased. "Come in," Someone spoke, I opened the door slowly, revealing two men. One, sitting behind the desk, was obviously the head of the FBI. The other man was younger could not be older than twenty five, my age. He looked tall sitting down but it was hard to tell, his eyes a striking green as he glanced at me, his had bronze unkept hair. "This must be the famous Isabella Marie Swan that Agent Black speaks so fondly of," The head of FBI spoke.

"Yes Sir," I spoke smiling that Jacob has mentioned me before. "You asked to see me sir?" I asked him, he nodded at me to sit and I did, sitting next to the other man who had no taken his eyes off me since I sat down.

"Yes, Black says you are a psychologist but you seemed to have crack one of our cases wide open will just observing one of our arrests," He began, I nodded at him. "May I asked how you knew?"

"Yes, while the girl was being taken away by Jacob, I could see the way her, so called, father looked at her. I had a gut feeling, he did not looked worried or scared for her well-being he looked like he was warning her. He got her to confess for her, I just knew," I admitted to him, he nodded obviously reading my file on his table.

"Your gut-feeling was very accurate, I have a proposal for you," He paused reading my expression. "Join the forces, join our team as a working psychologist and as a body language reader," He could tell I wanted to interrupt, I was not trained for this. "You were right about everything you guess and we want to work with you, you can keep your current patients but work with us," He was almost begging me. I wondered where the younger man came in next to me, why was he here?

"I will think about it sir," I promised him, he seemed pleased with the answer.

"Agent Cullen, will be the one working with you, your partner. As it would seem that you know his sister that works with Black, think about it and get back to me Isabella," He finally said and someone opened the door for me, I rose from the seat, Cullen's eyes still locked on me.

"I will sir," I said finally and on that I left feeling Cullen's green eyes following me as I left. No right now I did not work with the FBI right now, my office was in the FBI building so I headed down towards my office and was waiting for Jane to come in for her appointment. I heard a knock, "Jane is that you?" I asked.

"Yes," She called softly, her chirpy voice called. I smiled as she walked in, her pale brown hair was swept into a messy bun her pale blue eyes happy. "Hi Bella," She called, I smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down, folding her feet under her. What happened to Jane was terrible but I didn't want to know from the police report or her parents, I wanted to her to tell me herself.

"So let's begin today, shall we Jane?" I asked her, she nodded slowly, curious about why I was being so different today. "You know Jane that you have been coming to see me for almost two years now and you need to trust me. You need to tell me what happened that night," Jane's face fell and her smile faded quickly from her young face. Her eyes glazed over like she was seeing that day, who was I kidding I knew she was remembering that day.

"Not today Bella, please not today," She said under her breath, I agreed she was not ready yet.

"One day soon," I confirmed, she nodded slowly. Silence grew in the room, I was waiting for her to speak. Her eyes were still not locked on the present day.

"Tell me Bella, is it true. Did you solve the murder of the mysterious wife?" Jane asked me. I sighed, nodding at her, she almost squealed. "How?"

"I really don't know, it was amazing, I just had this feeling," I told her, she nodded.

"Are you going to work for the FBI?" She asks, I stopped to look at her. How did she know? "Bella I know everything," She smiled at me and I chuckled softly.

"Of course you do Jane,"

* * *

I was working on paperwork, boring, normal things when there was a knock. "Who is it?" I called, I was working late and was not expecting anyone today.

"It's Cullen," He called, I was confused. I had no actually talk to him the last time I saw him but it had been a couple days. "Can I come in Isabella?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yes, of course. Call me Bella though," I warned jokingly, he walked in his steps large. He had a smirk on his face, he is handsome I had to admit. "What do I owe this honor?" I joked to him, he smiled.

"I wanted to know if you came to a decision," He admitted to me as he sat in one of my seats. His position and body language showed comfort and a relaxed state. He was at home in my office and that ticked me off. "Not to pressure you into a decision or anything," He added quickly.

"I am sure you would make a great partner and everything but I am going to have to turn down the offer," I told him, I had thought this through and him being here made me sure that I was not going to do this. I search his expression, no hurt or relief actually there was no emotion at all and that was rare for the people around me.

"May I ask why?" He continued making no attempt to stand up. His foot crossed, resting lightly on his knee.

"I am not qualified for this, or ready for that matter, it is too much for me," I admitted to him, he was still emotionless, almost like he was reading me back. He could be for all I knew.

"I don't believe that Bella, I believe you can read people better than you can read books. You know everyone's story before you talk to them, you probably know people better than they know themselves. You probably already know me," He added, he was right about everything, everything except the last one, he was unreadable.

"I can, you are right but I don't know you, Cullen," I admitted, he looked at me but still I could read nothing.

"Edward, call me Edward," He says, I nod telling him I understood. "You can't read me?" He asked.

"I can't but I do know something," I said, watching him closely the ways his eyes flickered and how he looked at the head of the FBI the other day. "Your father, something happened to your father and maybe your mother as well when you were only a teenager," I said, he looked at me his eyes flashing hurt but it was quickly gone when he nodded, confirming my guesses.

"How?" He asked.

"I just know," I said truthfully, he stood finally getting ready to go.

"Work with me, please. You are talented, special and you can help people, change lives," He told me, I sighed. "Please Bella, save the world with me," He said, I nodded. "You will?" He asked to confirm.

"Yes I will,"

**(As you might have guessed, this is going to be more of a series than a book or movie. Bella is almost a mentalist and just knows but she doesn't know how. PM for questions or drop me a review.)**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting Up**

"Tell me Jane," I said to her, her eyes flickered back and forth, she wanted to leave. "You can't leave until you do," I warned her, she sighed loudly. She waited, her eyes glazing over as she thought about it. "You were walking home?" I prompted her, she looked at me her eyes wide as she nodded.

"It was dark and I was late from school, held back for fighting with a girl in school. She started it but I, by far, ended it quickly. I knew I should not have been walking home that late, but with my phone broken I had no choice. I was walking down the street, by the cross of Greenwood and Second street, when I heard someone behind me. When I turned there was a man, with dark hair and dark eyes, he was wearing black mostly. I started to walk faster, praying it was just by chance we had come on the same street. He laughed calling out to me, telling me to come with him, then I started running. I ran faster and faster but then someone else stepped out from the shadows and tripped me. I fell to the floor realising it was the same man, he took a short cut through the back roads, I don't know how. Then he looked down at me, sneering words that I did not listen to, I screamed. I kept screaming for as long as I could, until he pinned me down, his hand over my throat, silencing me. I was terrified, I knew I was going to die, but I didn't," She paused tears streaming down her face, I interrupted her.

"You can stop now," I told her softly, she nodded wiping tears from her eyes.

"I was so scared, but there was nothing I could do," She admitted to me, her eyes were glazed over almost like she wasn't really there, distant.

"Do you know the man that attacked you?" I asked her, finally I was able to ask the question the police have been waiting for. Her eyes flickered as she looked away from me. "Jane?" I asked when she did not answer, she barely looked at me. "Jane, answer the question," I said calmly, I knew she would get defensive and she did.

"No," She exclaimed quickly, too quickly.

"You are lying Jane," I said once again, trying to get her to cave, no such luck. "Tell me the truth, who is he?"

"I don't know him," She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. I stayed seated, stayed calm.

"You do Jane," I said once again, I knew this was a bad idea but I could not stop the words from coming out.

"You weren't there," She yelled, louder this time. The door banged open revealing Alec, her twin brother, who was furious. He never liked me much, always glaring at me when his sister left the appointments, standing there with his arms crossed. He pulled his sister into a hug and she did not flinch unlike everyone else that tried touching her, he protected her.

"It's okay," He whispered to her, I was standing silently as Alec turned to me, his eyes full of rage. "What did you do?" He growled defensively. This boy inspired me, he protected his sister against everything, he was everything she had. I knew I went slightly too far but I had to, I now know that she is lying and that she really does know the attacker.

"My job," I replied simply, his eyes did not leave mine as he comforted Jane.

"Then we aren't coming back," He stated, I could feel my eyes widen slightly. "Ever," And with that he walked out his arm wrapped around his sisters waist, leaving me there to watch them leave.

* * *

"I messed up bad," I inform Alice, she nods watching. We meet at the local cafe every Tuesday for coffee and today was one of those days.

"Bella, I can't help you here but if she needs you she will come back," Alice tells me, I look at the black coffee she is drinking and shake my head.

"What if it is too late then? If she knows the attacker then he could come back, or maybe he is coming back and she isn't telling me," I started to panic and Alice sat down lightly next to me.

"She has family?" Alice asked, I shook my head.

"Other than her brother, no," I told Alice, Alice nodded softly. "And don't say her brother will protect her, because what if there is someone threatening her and him?"

"Bella, you are panicking, just calm down," Alice began to try and comfort me but then her phone rang, interrupting our talk. "Alice Cullen," She answered, there was a lot of okays and yes's before she finally turned to look at me. "Did she?" Alice asked the person on the other line, I raised my eyebrows and she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked her and she smugly smiled at me. "Alice?"

"You are working with my brother! None the less, you're his partner?" She asked, I swore under my breath. How could I not have pieced that together? Alice Cullen and Agent Cullen, how stupid was I? "You didn't know?" She asked, the head of FBI did mention that Jacob worked with his sister but I would never had guessed Alice.

"Agent Cullen is your brother?" I stuttered out considering briefly how stupid I sounded.

"Cullen? Really Bella?"

"I never made the connection, sorry," I yelped and she laughed. Then the bell on the door rang alerting Alice and me, standing there was Agent Cullen casualy leaning against the doorframe, he smirked at Alice when he saw her and walked towards us.

"Dear sister, do I not get a hello?" He asked, I heard her mutter under her breath, most likely a swear word. Alice glared back but when his eyes fell on me, he went silent the smirk wiped from his face. "Isabella right?" He asked softly, his tone very different from when he was talking to Alice. I nodded answering his question.

"Shit, Bella, I have to go," Alice exclaimed, breaking the silence. Alice glanced apologetically at me before rushing out of the cafe. He stood there as I sat, not moving, not speaking. He finally broke the tense air. By moving closer. I shifted away slightly, almost flinching away, I cursed inwardly at myself. He looked confused but then just turned to speak.

"I was looking for you," He said softly, I cocked my head at him. "There is a case for us, together," He said, I was wondering by now why his tone was so cautious. "How good are you?"

"I don't know," I stated truthfully, my tone strangely matched his.

"Read me?" He asked, more like a statement. It would not take long, I was already reading him.

"You and Alice, were close when you were young but an incident when you were young drove you two apart. She never really forgave you for that," I said quickly, hoping it was too quick for him to hear, but no such luck.

"How do you know? All from me?" He asked almost speechless, I sighed before admitting my secret.

"I watch body language but all of that was not from you, it was from Alice," I told him.

"What is there about me?" He asked me curiously, I put my coffee cup down and he looked at the cup. There was nothing, nothing I could see about him, what was that about?

"Nothing, I know you do not like coffee but that is it," I said truthfully. He stood putting his hand out to help me up and I turned my head away, cringing away from his hand. He looked confused once again but he dropped his hand.

"We should get going, case is waiting, suspects in the interrogation room," He told me, his tone still soft. I stood, showing him that I was going to follow him and he went to open the cafe door for me. He pointed to the black sedan parked right in front of the cafe, must be a company car. We both got in, he turned to me as I fumble with the seat belt. He passes me a folder, the case. It read that yesterday, three minutes passed eleven, James was murdered. They couldn't find much background on this strange man besides his best friend, Laurent and his wife Victoria. We were going to interrogate them now, Jacob was waiting for us.

* * *

"Victoria, correct?" Jacob asked her, she nodded slowly. Edward and I were watching from behind the tinted glass, I could feel Cullen's eyes on me. "You are James' wife, correct?" Jacob asked once again she nodded slowly. "I would prefer if you answer verbally, ma'am," Jacob said.

"Yes my name is Victoria and yes I am James' wife, happy?" She retorted to Jacob, Jacob nodded taking notes. I noted down her nervous twitching of her hands, and the sweat beading on her palm, pure signs of nervousness. She was covering up her nervousness with her confident words.

"Yes I am, does James have a last name?" Jacob asked her, she snorted at him.

"No," She replied.

"Are you sure ma'am?" Jacob asked again.

"Yes," She replied, Jacob sighed and opened the file, you could visibly see her chest rising faster.

"Do you know Laurent?" Jacob asked her, he did not wait for a reply. "Does Laurent have a last name as well?"

"Who?" She asked nervously, Agent Cullen did not seem to notice her hesitation. "Laurent? Yes I know him,"

"Last name?" Jacob prompted, she rolled her eyes once again covering up her nervousness.

"None, that I know of," Victoria answered, I felt someones arm on my hand and I yanked it away stepping back. Agent Cullen's green eyes bored into mine, it was only him, I told myself.

"Isabella?" Cullen asked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," I replied using Jacob signature words. Cullen walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow and I did.

"What do you see?" He asked me, I looked at him, nothing came, I could not read Agent Cullen.

"Nervousness," I stated.

"How do you see that? All I see is cockiness," Cullen question.

"Her cocky words are covering it up, she is rubbing her hands together below the table, along with the fact that she paused when he asked about Laurent," I told him, he nodded seeming to understand what I was saying.

"Did she do it?"

"She has a part in it," I confirmed with Cullen, right as that happened Jacob walked out of the interrogation room. He looked from me to Agent Cullen, before chuckling to himself. I might not be able to read Cullen but I could always read Jacob and he does not like my new partner at all, they had history.

"I feel bad for you Bella, stuck with Cullen here," Jacob hissed, Agent Cullen's face stayed emotionless and unreadable.

"Nice to see you too, Black," Edward said back, bitterness obvious in his voice.

"She involved or not?" Jacob said, asking me.

"Yes, she is. She may not be the one that killed him but she has a part in it," I told Jacob what I told Cullen. Jacob nodded and someone called him over and he left, Cullen looked to me.

"Friends?" He asked politely, he acted so strange around me, so different than when he was talking to others. He was more polite, more quiet with me.

"Yes, Jacob and I go way back," I said pausing. "But you two have history,"

"I thought you said you could not read me?" He asked me laughing, I smiled.

"I can't but Jacob, I can read, as the saying goes, like the back of my hand," I informed him. Then I turned my head seeing someone being dragged in, he had dark hair and dark skin but he was struggling heavily against the police.

"That would be Laurent," I only had to watch for less than two minutes before I was sure that he was the one that had killed James.

"He did it," I told Agent Cullen, he looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"How do you suggest we get them to confess?" Right before I was about to answer that I did not know Laurent called out.

"Just let me see Victoria," He exclaimed, he said it with such sincerity I knew how to get both of them to crack.

"Tell him, she had confessed and tell her that he had confessed it will get them to break,"

* * *

I headed home, Laurent and Victoria were on their way to a first-degree murder charge and a culprit charge as well. James had assaulted Victoria countless times and Laurent who was secretly in love with her killed James for her after she told him what happened. I was making myself dinner when the phone rang once again.

"Bella Swan's phone," I answered, I heard heavy breathing. "Who is this?" I asked panic rising in myself.

"Bella? This is Alec, something has happened," He said, you could tell he was in duress, he would never call me for help.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Jane, she is injured and I think she is bleeding out,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(And a thanks to my Beta, Flight2013. Check her out if you want!)**


End file.
